


Masks

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Adrien Agreste, Awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Developing Friendships, Episode: s02 Gorizilla, F/M, Mutual Pining, S2E11, Unrequited Crush, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: Marinette helps Adrien find a better disguise so he can leave his house without being chased down by adoring fans.(Mild spoilers for S2E11 "Gorizilla")





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this is probably messy i didnt proofread or rewrite as much as i normally do cause i wanted to get this posted before the new ep comes out tomorrow! heres some short & sweet adrienette based after Gorizilla. i said "sorta" mutual pining because i included small hints of adrien having a crush on marinette but i didnt wanna deviate from canon in this one, so i didnt really get into adrien's feelings much. hope u enjoy!!!♡

Adrien was starting to get better at the whole “disguise” thing. Ever since the perfume ad incident, it was almost impossible for him to be out without his bodyguard. He didn't typically sneak out as Adrien… but he couldn't be Chat Noir all the time. Adrien wasn't allowed to do things like go for nice walks in the park, or study in the library after school, and he often felt like he was missing out on the teenage experience. He didn't really get to wear anything that wasn't designer, either. He was honestly envious of tacky clothing and comfortable sweatpants. His dad couldn't have him ruining their image, though. Frankly, though, Adrien couldn't care less about the ‘image’ his father kept up for them. He just wanted to be a normal kid. 

 

Marinette was the first person to recognize him.

 

“Adrien?” she asked, looking a little puzzled.

 

“Oh, hi, Marinette,” he looked up from his book.

 

She stared at him, wide-eyed, a quizzical smile forming on her lips.

 

Adrien blushed shyly, removing his goofy looking sunglasses. He had stolen them from where Gabriel kept the keepsakes of his mother. They were really big and pink, and he thought it covered his face pretty well. He had a baseball cap on, and his hair tied in the world’s cutest little ponytail, trying in anyway he could to deviate from his normal style.

 

“W-what are you doing here?” she asked him.

 

“Um, studying. I guess it's kinda hard to read a book with sunglasses on, though.” He laughed awkwardly.

 

“Why aren't you studying at home?”

 

“I just… wanted to be outside. Get fresh air. I always see other people sitting on these steps reading or working on something. It seemed nice.”

 

“And you're not allowed to?”

 

“No…”

 

Marinette looked sad for him. He was sitting on the concrete steps overlooking the Eiffel Tower. It was the same place she often sat to get inspiration for her designs. Only Adrien was close to the wall, trying to stay lowkey and hidden.

 

“Don't worry about it, though.” Adrien said hastily; he saw people walking by out of the corner of his eye and scrambled to put his girly glasses back on.

 

“Wait, is that…?” said one of the strangers.

 

Adrien groaned. “I have to go, Marinette,” he said, collecting his things and turning his back on the strangers before they could ask him the question.

 

“Adrien, wait!”

 

He paused. “What?”

 

There was a very long pause. Marinette shifted awkwardly, opening her mouth, then closing it again, then opening it again.

 

“Y-you sure you don't want to come study at my place?” she said finally.

 

Adrien’s heart fluttered a little as he met Marinette’s eyes. “Okay.”

 

They maneuvered quickly through the streets until they arrived at Marinette's. Adrien’s senses were assaulted with the wonderful smells of the bakery as they went inside, and he felt like he was in heaven.

 

“Welcome home, Marinette. And hello, Adrien!!” Greeted Marinette’s father.

 

Adrien scrambled to take off his weird disguise and act like a normal person. “Hi…”

 

He followed Marinette up to the house, and to her room.

 

“You need to get a better disguise,” she giggled as he sat down, putting his hat down in his lap to adjust his hair.

 

“Really? I thought I was getting better at disguises…”

 

Marinette giggled shyly, covering her mouth, and Adrien felt kind of embarrassed.

 

“I guess all I had to work with was what I could find in my house… And my father won't let me own  _ anything _ that's not designer. I kind of... hate it sometimes. I just wanna be… normal. You know?”

Marinette had a faint blush on her face. Did Adrien say something weird? He could never tell with her.

 

But then she nodded slightly. “I get it. I mean, I don't  _ get it _ get it, I'm not like, pretending to be going through what you're going through, but just like, I understand what you're saying, it sounds like it sucks. Not-  _ You _ don't suck, just, your dad-”

 

“I know, Marinette.” Adrien smiled. She was so sweet. “I'm okay, though, you shouldn't worry about it. I just wish the Gabriel Agreste collection had better disguises. These are my mom’s…”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, I'm sorry.”

 

“What for?” Adrien spun the sunglasses in his fingers, looking at them rather than Marinette.

 

“I, I made fun of them…”

 

“Nah, I'm not mad. They look silly on me.”

 

“No…”

 

“Really, don't worry about it.”

 

She looked really embarrassed.

 

Adrien tried to assure her with his best sincere smile. “I would like help finding a better disguise, though, if that’d be okay with you.”

 

“Really? You want my help?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Marinette was smiling and blushing adorably, and Adrien laughed inwardly. Despite her awkwardness, he loved his friend.

 

“I don't really have anything you could wear, all my stuff is girly, and, and,” she stuttered. “I-I don't really have the time to make you anything new…”

 

“Oh, no, you don't have to make me anything.”

 

“Did you want to… go shopping?”

 

Adrien lit up like a Christmas tree. “Would I!?” he echoed. “I never get to go shopping anywhere normal. Yes! Where do you buy your clothes?”

 

“Well, I actually made some of them myself… But, like, the mall and stuff?”

 

“The mall?”

 

“Well, there's like... clothing stores…” Marinette . “Most of them are all fancy and expensive, though, which is, uh, not what you're after right?”

 

“What about a thrift store?”

 

Marinette was bewildered to see Adrien talk of a thrift store with such fascination.

 

“Thrift store?” she asked.

 

“I've never been in one before. Have you?”

 

“I mean… yeah, but-”

 

“Can we go? Would you take me?” He pleaded. Marinette didn’t even know what to think.

 

“I… I guess?”

 

Adrien jumped up enthusiastically. “Now?”

 

“Uh… yeah, sure.”

 

Marinette felt for Adrien; he just wanted to be normal and wear something that wasn't fancy. But she couldn't help but laugh a little. She was definitely going to tell Alya about this later.

 

Marinette and Adrien managed to leave the house after a short interrogation from her parents about where they were going for their date and why Adrien was wearing women’s designer sunglasses.

 

“Sorry about them,” apologized a flustered Marinette as they started walking.

 

“It's okay,” Adrien smiled. “They're nice.”

 

Adrien hid behind Marinette as they waited for the train, and Marinette thought she was going to melt if he didn't stop being so adorable.

 

As they sat on the train, Adrien expressed his concern. “Nobody can recognize me in there, okay? If someone posts a picture, my dad will be really embarrassed. And mad. I'm supposed to be at home.”

 

“Of course.” Marinette agreed. Then she added, quietly: “I'll protect you,” and it reminded Adrien a little  _ too _ much of Ladybug.

 

…

 

“How's this?” Adrien emerged from the changeroom, sporting a pineapple patterned button-up shirt and a pair of bright white jeans.

 

Marinette suppressed a laugh. “Aren't you trying to go for inconspicuous? This is a little…”

 

“Too much?”

 

“Too much,” Marinette giggled.

 

Adrien backed into the changeroom again, pouting to himself slightly over the loss. The pineapples were cute.

 

The next outfit contained another hawaiian shirt, which sent Marinette into a second fit of giggles.

 

“What? This one’s less flashy, I thought…”

 

“I'm sorry,” said Marinette. “I-it doesn't look bad, no. You're good, y-you’re fine, it's the shirt style! It's just not exactly inconspicuous, that's all.”

 

“Yeah, it's okay. Why don't you bring me something to wear then, ah?”

 

Marinette blushed profusely. “Uhh… yeah… okay!”

 

_ What looks good on Adrien? _ she thought.  _ Everything _ . _ He's gorgeous _ . 

 

She perused the racks of men’s clothing, wondering what she could stick Adrien in that would make him look like someone other than Gabriel Agreste’s son. She could make him look stylish,  _ and _ inconspicuous, right? The problem was, no matter what he was wearing, there was still a chance of someone recognizing him just by his face. Unfortunately, they weren't in the right season for him to fit in with a scarf covering it. He probably had the right idea with the big sunglasses.

 

She brought him a few different shirts she thought he might like (or maybe she just thought he’d look good in them), then returned to look at the jackets. Did the pants matter? She’d have to ask him.

 

Marinette saw tacky ‘80s ski jackets, and she laughed; she saw leather, and her mind wandered… then she saw  _ denim _ . It was casual, it was common, and it was still stylish! It was perfect! She grabbed it to bring to him, and maneuvered her way over to the accessories. They didn't have much in the way of men's/unisex hats. They had some plain black sunglasses, though. She grabbed them and went back to find Adrien at the changerooms.

 

“Which shirt did you like best?” 

 

“Hmm, they were all fine. I don't think any of them were particularly better for a disguise than the rest.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“What did you find for me? Is that a jean jacket?”

 

“Uh… yes… I mean, no…? I mean… is that bad?”

 

“No, it's wonderful, Marinette,” Adrien flashed her a reassuring smile as he took the jacket from her, and Marinette gasped lightly as their hands brushed up against each other.

 

Adrien paid no mind, to her neverending relief. She wasn't sure if he really didn't notice her weirdness, or if he was just being kind by not mentioning it, but she was grateful.

 

He held the jacket up to himself. “Hmm, maybe I should do a hoodie underneath? Then I can cover up my hair.”

 

“That's a great idea!”

 

Adrien went to find himself a hooded sweatshirt to complete his new look.

 

“Pants,” Marinette said behind him, causing Adrien to look over at her quizzically. “Do pants matter?”

 

“Oh, uh… Well, I’m wearing blue jeans already, will that match the jacket? Or is that too extra…”

 

“No, no, that's perfect, it'll match well.”

 

Adrien dug through the racks of sweatshirts for a while, until Marinette heard him gasp.

 

“What? What's wrong?”

 

“Look at this!” Adrien grabbed hold of one of the hangers and pulled out a piece of black clothing. “So cute!” he exclaimed.

 

“Euh?”

 

He held it up to Marinette. It was a black sweatshirt with a small, minimalist drawing of a cat on it.

 

“I love it!! Can this be the one?”

 

“Y-yeah, for sure,” Marinette stammered, in awe of his sudden adorableness. Adrien beamed. He held the shirt up to his body, looking quite pleased about it.

 

Marinette tried hard not to physically melt into a puddle on the store floor.

 

“Oh gosh,” Adrien exclaimed as he finally had all his things gathered up to bring to the till.

 

“Hm? What's up?” 

 

“What about you? What if somebody recognizes you as my girlfriend from that tweet?”

 

A wave of red rushed into Marinette’s cheeks at Adrien’s nonchalant usage of the word ‘girlfriend.’

 

“We need to find you a disguise, too. I-if that’s okay with you, I mean,” Adrien added shyly.

 

“No, yeah, that’s… okay. That's … that’s great, actually. What should I wear?”

 

“It doesn't have to be anything major,” Adrien assured. “Maybe even just a hat or something?” he suggested.

 

The pair went back over to look at hats and accessories. 

 

A red and black polka dotted newsboy cap seemed to have Marinette’s name on it. She grabbed it and went over to the mirror. “Hmm,” she remarked. Adrien watched with fascination as she let her hair out of her pigtails and instead tied it up into a neat bun. He hadn't a clue how she did it so fast and so flawlessly. She replaced the cap on her head. “Inconspicuous enough?”

 

“Y-yeah…” Adrien stammered, hating the comparison being made in his head involving the colours of the hat.

 

“Maybe I'll wear a different jacket, too…”

 

Adrien and Marinette had some fun looking at more weird clothes for a while, until Marinette had tried on an array of silly, tacky clothing, and finally settled on a simple red sweatshirt that was a little too big. She thought it actually looked really cute.

 

Her and Adrien went through the till, and the cashier gave them a confused look when he asked if he could put on the clothes to wear right now.

 

“I suppose so?” 

 

“Great, thank you so much!”

 

Marinette switched her jacket for the new sweater, and put on her hat as she waited for Adrien to change. She rocked back and forth on her feet, smiling awkwardly at the cashier lady as she waited.

 

Adrien re-emerged, decked out in his dirt-cheap new attire. “How’s this, huh?” he grinned. Marinette gave him a thumbs up.

 

“I thought maybe you should wear these,” Adrien said, handing his mother’s pink sunglasses to his friend.

 

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wow, you’re sure? I- Thank you,” Marinette murmured shyly as she accepted Adrien’s offer. She knew how much his mother meant to him, and she was completely flattered that he would let her wear something that seemed so special.

 

“Now, shall we?”

 

The couple left the shop and were back out into the Paris streets. They didn't get very far before they both realized that they had not made a plan.

 

“Where…”

 

“What do you want to…”

 

“You were studying, right?”

 

“Yeah, I was trying...”

 

“I don't have my books, but…”

 

“We can share, if you want. I have mine in my bag.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Adrien smiled down at her. They leaned against a wall, trying to stay out of the way for other pedestrians. “So, where’s a cool place to study?”

 

“We could, like, get coffee, maybe? I-if you like coffee, that is... I mean, you could get something else  _ besides _ coffee- or we could actually not get coffee at all, if you hate coffee, we could go somewhere else besides a café, that would be completely okay with me, this is for you, if you hate cafés then I totally also hate cafés-”

 

“I like cafés,” assured Adrien with a soft laugh. “Do you have a favourite café you like to go to?”

 

“Um!” Marinette blushed. “Yeah, I like this one, it's near here, actually, uh, but-”

 

“Let's go there.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Marinette let the way, albeit shyly, to the small café that she sometimes went to. 

 

She ordered herself a pumpkin spice latte, but Adrien spent a while longer staring at the menu.

 

“You know, I've never actually been allowed to have coffee,” he told her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I was always told that it stunts your growth and messes up your brain.”

 

“I don't know that either of those things are true…”

 

“Me neither. I doubt it. Should I try it?”

 

“Well, if you've never had it before, you really aren't going to like it… It's strong. I only like it in small amounts, and always with lots of sweet flavours added.”

 

“Okay. I'll just get an iced tea then.”

 

The pair sat down in a booth in the very corner of the establishment, to avoid being noticed as much as possible. It wasn't until he was sitting down across from her in the booth that Marinette realized she was kind of on a date with Adrien Agreste.

 

“So, what should we start with? There's upcoming tests for math, and geography. I have both books, is there one you’d prefer to…” Adrien trailed off. “Marinette?”

 

“Huh?” Marinette hadn't even realized she’d been staring. Her face quickly reddened, and she stumbled to act like a normal human. “Oh, s-sorry, um, a-anything is fine, really, pick one!”

 

Adrien laughed awkwardly. “Okay…”

 

He pulled out a book from his bag and flipped it open to the chapter they were working on.

 

“Do you want me to quiz you?” he asked.

 

“Uhm, maybe.” Marinette felt shy; she figured she was almost entirely braindead in Adrien’s presence, considering some of the nonsensical shit she said to him, so she feared she wouldn't really be the best at schoolwork, either.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Uhh, no, no, it's fine! I just, I'm not really in the mindset for…”

 

“We don't have to study if you don't want to, Mari.”

 

_ Mari! _ Marinette screamed internally at the nickname.

 

“Bu-but don't you need to study?” she managed to choke out.

 

“I'm sure we can both study at home. It's fine, Marinette.”

 

“But the whole reason you snuck out was-”

 

“The reason I snuck out was to have some fresh air and some time alone, away from my father and my guardians. I just decided to study because I didn't have anything else better to do, and it seemed like a nice day for it outside.”

 

“I just don't want you to get in trouble…”

 

“Thank you, Marinette. It wouldn't be the first time, though, so I'm not all too concerned. It's worth it to be able to hang out with you.”

 

Marinette thought her heart was going to explode out of her body it was pounding so fast. She couldn't find a reply. Adrien just kept on smiling at her. 

 

“This has been a really fun adventure so far. We don't need to do anything boring like study. We may as well have some fun before I get in trouble, or go home... whichever comes first is fine I guess.”

 

“Adventure…?”

 

“Yeah, I'm trying new clothes, new things… Hey, will you let me try some of your coffee?”

 

“Um, of course.”

 

All traces of Adrien’s excited smile were drained from his face as he sipped the latte. He handed it back with a grimace. 

 

“So bitter,” he commented sourly, and Marinette burst out laughing.

 

“I told you it was!”

 

“I know, but somehow, the words ‘pumpkin’ and ‘spice’ enticed me… they lured me in… and they fooled me. I didn't taste either of them.”

 

Adrien’s pout was endearingly cute.

 

Marinette blushed as Adrien handed her back her drink, and she brought it up to her own lips once again. It was almost like Adrien’s lips had touched her very own. Almost.

 

Adrien sipped at his own drink, and the pair fell to silence. Marinette almost didn't notice, so wrapped up in the indirect kiss, until the sound of a phone beeping disrupted it. Adrien pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

“Aw, man,” he sighed. “I should go.”

 

“Are you in trouble?” 

 

“No, no, I set the reminder for myself. I need to be home before dinner so that Nathalie doesn't know I was gone.”

 

“Oh.” Marinette frowned a bit. She was really enjoying her time out with Adrien.

 

“Thank you for today, Marinette,” the blond said, rising quickly to his feet.

 

“No, it's no problem, really, I- thank  _ you _ .”

 

“I'll see you home before I go?” Adrien offered as he collected his things.

 

Marinette willed herself not to freak out. “Thankyou,” she squeaked.

 

The pair rode the train back to the station near Marinette’s, and Adrien walked her all the way to her front door.

 

“Let's do this again sometime,” Adrien smiled.

 

“Yes!”

 

“I had fun. Thanks again for helping me with the disguise, and letting me try your coffee, even if it was gross.”

 

Marinette giggled.

 

“Okay, bye, Marinette! I'll see you at school.”

 

“Y-yeah! I'll see you...”

 

And with that, Adrien was gone.

 

Marinette let out a strangled squeal, waving her fists around incoherently for a moment, in a burst of uncontrollable emotion. Then she leaned back on the wall as if she was going to pass out, sighing delightedly. “Adrien…”

 

She pressed a hand to her heated face. 

 

“Oh my  _ gosh _ ,” she murmured.

 

Tikki flew out of her purse, and gave her a small pat on the head.

 

“I'm gonna  _ die _ , Tikki.”

 

“Come on, let's get inside, you.”

 

“Adrien!” Marinette enthused again. She twirled gleefully a few more times before complying to Tikki’s demand. The kwami shook her head, laughing at the girl's silly antics.

 

Marinette would be gushing about this for weeks. Tikki didn't mind. She was really proud of her.

 

“Marinette!” greeted her mother as she entered the house.

 

“Hi, maman..”

 

“You look happy. Did your date with Adrien go well?”

 

“D-date? It wasn't a date, maman,” she stuttered. “Not really, anyways.”

 

Sabine just laughed. “Well, okay, honey.”

 

Marinette went up to her room, and flopped down on her bed.

 

Her smile never left her lips for the whole rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos & comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
